


Ending Scene

by xns_twilight



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Kim Geonhak | Leedo-centric, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, loosely based off IU’s Ending Scene, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xns_twilight/pseuds/xns_twilight
Summary: “We were inseparable and then you became unattainable.”—Geonhak is in love with Dongju, but doesn’t realize this until it’s too late and he falls apart.





	Ending Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Um so hi. This is my first ever work on ao3 and the first I’ve written in about 2-3 years so sorry if this is really weirdly written or just plain bad. I wrote this in one go so excuse any mistakes, I will edit them over sometime soon. And also excuse the grammar mistakes, I suck at grammar. 
> 
> Idk if this counts as anxiety but I added it as a tag just in case and yeah. Enjoy if you can :)

Something changed. Geonhak doesn’t know when or why or what he can do to fix it. Or if it’s already too late. Him and Dongju were once basically inseparable, always hanging off each other, cuddling, hugging, you name it, they did it. It was mostly never a problem if they did something with the other members for a while because they eventually found their way back to each other.

Dongju gave him the comfort he needed, even if he didn’t voice the need. They were there for each other, they helped each other, they understood each other, they were practically soulmates. They were never shy to interact with each other even if the camera was on, always open with one another, close like no other. 

And without realizing it, Geonhak was falling for the younger. He didn’t like it when Hwanwoong latched himself onto Dongju, and he disliked it even more when it was the other way around. He hated it when Dongju wasn’t around for a long period of time and he missed his presence when he wasn’t within 5 feet of him. He felt sparks when they touched or interacted in any way that made their bodies connect. Whenever they were together, he felt euphoric and never wanted those moments to end.

Then it all stopped. The touches, the hugs, the smiles, the glances. Everything. Dongju distanced himself slowly. Didn’t willingly initiate skinship with Geonhak, didn’t even spare him a look anymore. No, all of that was reserved for Hwanwoong now. Geonhak tried to convince himself it wasn’t a big deal, Dongju wouldn’t always want to hang out with Geonhak only, he had other friends as well. But he couldn’t help but feel mad when he saw how they acted with each other and couldn’t help but think back to when they were like that. 

“I’m not jealous. This is completely fine. If Dongju wants to hug other people, that’s completely fine, it’s none of my business anyways. He can do whatever he wants,” Geonhak told himself every time. For a while, they only seemed to that in front of the cameras. “It’s for the fans,” he persuaded himself to believe.

But then he noticed that it wasn’t just when they were filming something. In the dorms, Hwanwoong and Dongju weren’t even sleeping in their own rooms anymore, either they both slept on the couch or in each others’ bed together. 

It was around that time Geonhak finally admitted to himself that, yes, he was jealous. But it was because he felt left out, his best friend wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. He found someone better, more interesting. It was unfair, but what can you do? They were just friends anyway, so what’s the big deal?

Then they started leaving the dorms together at least thrice a week. Not that Geonhak was counting. Dongju came home with Hwanwoong always holding hands, smiling as if they just had had an amazing time. Geonhak had to restrain himself from cursing them out when they greeted the others. 

And one day, after they were all done watching a movie in the living room, Hwanwoong and Dongju made an announcement.

“We’ve been keeping this a secret for a few weeks now, but we’re finally ready to say it. Dongju and I are in a relationship, and we hope you’ll support us,” Hwanwoong said, a big smile on both this and Dongju’s faces.

Geonhak felt his heart dropping. All of the air in his lungs was gone. That’s when he realized – he wasn’t jealous because he saw Dongju as a friend; he was jealous because he was in love with Dongju. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. Not now.

“Really? Well, we support you fully!” Youngjo rubbed Dongju’s shoulder and smiled at them in approval. They also got smiles and congratulations from Seoho and Keonhee, only Geonhak hadn’t said anything yet. He only noticed when he saw everyone staring at him, waiting for him to do something as he hadn’t moved ever since they revealed their relationship.

“Geonhak hyung? Are you okay?” Keonhee asked him and put his hand on his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

“What?” Geonhak blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’m happy for you both, really,” Geonhak tried to smile, and he thought he managed to convince the others since they just shared a look of relief and turned back to the couple.

“Um, actually, I’m really tired, I think I’m gonna go to bed now,” Geonhak lied, he couldn’t take being in the same room as them right now, he felt like he was going to cry any moment. “Are you sure Geonhakie? It’s only 9pm, we were gonna watch another movie...” Seoho began.

“That’s fine, you guys can watch, but I’m just barely awake right now and I’d probably fall asleep if I watched another movie, so... Good night!” he said before making his way out of the living room and into his own, where he threw himself on his bed.

Fuck. They were actually together. In a relationship. With kissing, holding hands, being in love and all that. “Whatever, I don’t care” he whispered to himself and tried to actually fall asleep, in hopes that he would wake up and find out it was all a dream after all.

But Geonhak’s heart hurt. It felt so heavy and he couldn’t fall asleep because of it. There were countless thoughts rushing through his head, begging to be let out, but he can’t talk to anyone. His mind became fogged and he felt like his breathing was getting heavier, like the world was slowly falling apart. But everything was okay, nothing was going on, it was just Geonhak laying in his bed, trying not to think about the boy he’s in love with and how he will never love him back.

It didn’t work. He wondered if his heart was going to explode from the weight, or if that even was his heart in his chest because it felt more like bricks. He tried to distract himself by writing it down, but it didn’t help. He just couldn’t. And finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, and slowly the tears started to run. Not a lot, since he was trying to fight them off, but it was no use.

He just started off into the wall and let the few tears fall. Outside his room, he heard the others laughing and the sound of the movie, and then he heard his own sniffles. He felt alone.

What did he do wrong? Why wasn’t Dongju with him? Didn’t the two promise to always stay by each other’s sides? What happened to that?

“Fuck!” Geonhak whisper-yelled. He threw the pillow he was holding onto against the wall. Why was the world so unfair? 

It was like his barely existing happiness was just taken from him and shattered into pieces. Seeing them happy made him feel jealous, now knowing they were official, it was like his hopes were crushed. As if telling him right to his face that Dongju doesn’t love him and that they never had a chance anyways.

Slowly, the tears dried on his cheeks and so did his anger. Now he was just tired, lost and emotionless. He tried facing reality, but it just wasn’t the time yet. He needed time to process everything, maybe then he can think about trying to move on.

And so, he fell asleep with a now empty heart and a frown on his face. 

And if Dongju came to check on him that same night while he was sleeping deeply and saw his tear-stained face, he’d never know because Dongju never confronted him about it. And the note Dongju left him he also never read because Geonhak threw it away the next day, not wanting another chance at heartbreak.


End file.
